Otra Manera: Aparece de Noche
by DarkShadows1999
Summary: En vez de que Trixie y la Banda (sin contar a Eli), hubiesen quedado sin energía. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si en vez de eso era a su líder?


Otra Manera: Aparece de Noche

Al recibir la noticia de que una criatura atacaba a las babosas, la Banda de Shane fue directamente a la caverna y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Pero no todo terminaría allí. Cuando los llamaron solamente decían que la criatura atacaba babosas, quitándoles la energía. No fue hasta que en un árbol vieron a los trillizos Powerson completamente débiles a causa de la energía quitada. Desde ahí la Banda y algunos lanzadores que se dispusieron-solamente por la recompensa- a cazar al monstruo, a mantenerse unidos. Y así es cuando, luego de algunos problemas, Kord les avisó que la bestia se acercaba.

-Y bien, ¿está acercándose?- preguntó Fuego un poco asustado al oír los tintineos de la lanzadora de Kord.

-¡Muy cerca! ¡Bájame ahora!- gritó el mecánico quien se encontraba atado de cabeza en un árbol. Stoker cortó la soga y este cayó; y sin siquiera levantarse, cogió el rastreador de su lanzadora- No lo sé, se acercan de múltiples direcciones.

-¡¿Acaso hay más de uno?!- preguntó asustado Pronto.

-No…ya no- miró confundido- chicos esto no tiene sentido. Uh, esperen, esperen, tengo señal a 400 metros- todos los lanzadores apuntaron dónde creyeron que vendría el monstruo.

-Está cerca- habló Eli

- 200 metros- avisó.

-Bien amigos, apunten- dijo Eli mirando a cada uno.

-200 metros, se acerca muy rápido.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Dónde está?! Yo no veo nada desde aquí- dijo asustado Fuego.

-100 metros- continuó Kord sin tomar importancia al susto de Fuego- 50 metros…ahora está justo sobre nosotros- miró asustado hacia arriba, pero el rastro desapareció sin que el monstruo apareciese- ¿Eh?

-Eso pasa por comprar aplicaciones con descuento ¡Ah!- gritó Hielo al ver a la criatura; siguiente a eso todos dispararon.

Pero nada parecía ir a favor del grupo de lanzadores, pues la criatura devolvía los lanzadores las babosas aún transformadas, impactando lo que había a su paso.

-¡Ahh!- gritó Stoker al sentir que una trilladora lo golpeaba.

-Stoker- dijo Eli preocupado. Todos siguieron disparando y en una de esas- Fuego… ¡cuidado!- pero fue demasiado tarde, la criatura lo había agarrado y le absorbió la energía.

-¡Ahhh!- fue lo último que se oyó de él antes de que quedara debilitado.

Pero aunque haya absorbido la energía del humano, la criatura no lo soltó a pesar de que todavía seguían disparando. El monstruo se enojó y empezó a mover sus tentáculos tratando de atrapar a otro lanzador, y en efecto, logró hacerlo.

-¡Eli!- exclamó Trixie al ver como uno de los tentáculos atrapó a Eli. Pero en vez de quitarle de una su energía, lo mantuvo igual pero atrapado.

-¡Cuidado, Trix!- gritó Eli desde arriba. Justo antes de que un tentáculo de la criatura la tocara, esta se movió rápidamente- ¡Argh!- Eli sintió que se debilitaba un poco, pero aún podía mantenerse consciente.

-¡Eli, amigo!- gritó Kord al verlo.

-¡Joven Eli, Pronto lo salvará!- intentó disparar una babosa, pero como era lo obvio, el monstruo ni se inmutó y tiró la babosa hacia su dueño- ¡Ahhh!

-¡No!- gritó Trixie al ver que el monstruo desaparecía junto a Fuego y Eli. Quiso perseguirlos pero fue detenida por Kord.

-No, Trixie, no podemos exponernos que nos ataque, ya los perdimos.

-Vamos, tenemos que refugiarnos- dijo Stoker mientras habría unos matorrales. Todos lo siguieron aunque Trixie estaba mal.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-Vaya, así que tenemos 5 más- comentó un flagelo quien esperaba al borde de un río a la criatura. Esta llegó con las víctimas en sus "brazos", pero claro, el Shane seguía consciente, aunque un poco débil- capturaste al Shane, bien. Ahora con su fortaleza nadie podrá hacerte daño.

-¿Quién…eres?- preguntó Eli demasiado débil que con las duras penas lograba mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Nos conocemos, pero no te diré quién soy.

-¿Qué quieren…de nosotros?

-Su energía. Esta criatura para sobrevivir necesita la energía de varias babosas como personas, así nadie podrá destruirla. Y bueno, los lanzadores tienen que tener una gran cantidad de energía para que no se agote rápidamente. En tu caso, tiene hasta de sobra, podremos usarte y este pequeño será invencible- rió mientras la criatura aún, lentamente, absorbía la energía del Shane.

-Eso significa que cuando…se agote la energía, lo único que quedará será su alma y…- se dio cuenta de lo que ocurriría- morirían si también le absorbe su alma.

-Exacto, veo que eres muy inteligente, chico.

-Mis amigos no dejarán…que se salgan con la suya.

-De todas formas, no pueden lastimar al monstruo porque te lastimarían a ti. Eres el núcleo de todo.

-No…

-Sí, tú eres la fuente de todo mientras la criatura te siga absorbiendo la energía. Dulces sueños, Shane- y eso fue lo último que oyó Eli antes de quedar profundamente sumado a la inconsciencia.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-¿Dónde creen que están?- preguntó Kord preocupado. Habían encontrado un pequeño granero dónde refugiarse.

-No lo sabemos, pero de seguro han de estar lejos- dijo Stoker fríamente.

-Bueno, pero aún tenemos que capturar a esa bestia- dijo Hielo- no podemos retrasarnos por estorbos.

-¡No son estorbos!- gritó Trixie haciéndolos sobresaltar a todos- ¡Allí están gente inocente! ¡Está Eli! Tenemos que rescatarlos.

-Pero no sabemos dónde están- habló el rastreador.

-Los encontraremos.

-Yo creo que es una pérdida de tiempo- dijo Frío con aire pesimista. Trixie no dijo nada, pero salió enojada y cerró de un portazo.

-Cuando se trata de Eli no la hagas enojar- sugirió Kord- bien, tenemos que descansar un poco, cualquier cosa avisen. Pronto tomará la primera guardia.

-¿Yo? ¿Y por qué Pronto?

-Porque yo lo digo. Hasta luego- y cerró la puerta dejando al topoide afuera.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-¿Dónde se los habrá llevado?- se preguntó Trixie mientras caminaba hacia un estanque.

-_Energía, eso es lo que necesitas. Absorbe lo que necesites para destruir a todos-_ se oyó la voz de, lo que al parecer era un flagelo. Trixie cautelosamente se asomó en unos arbustos, y en efecto, era uno.

-¿Qué hace un flagelo aquí en Bajoterra?- se preguntó en un susurro.

Se acercó un poco más tratando de evitar ser vista. Alzó la mirada y vio como la criatura, con sus tentáculos, absorbía dentro de unas burbujas, a los lanzadores yacidos inconscientes dentro de estas, por debajo del agua.

-_Creo que es suficiente, ¡a atacar!-_ y así ambos seres se perdieron de vista.

Trixie esperó un momento por si regresaran por alguna cosa, pero, al ver que no había ya ni un sonido, salió de su escondite. Se puso a caminar en la orilla y pudo ver varios lanzadores como Fuego, los trillizos Powerson, algunas personas del pueblo y babosas. Pero, se detuvo y por poco se desmaya al ver al último lanzador que se encontraba en medio de todos: Eli.

-¡No!- exclamó Trixie asustada mientras con una vara intentaba romper aquella burbuja, pero era muy resistente- _por favor que esté dormido, por favor-_ rogaba a su mente que así fuese. Por suerte vio que Eli, a pesar de no emitir algún sonido o hacer algún movimiento, respiraba tranquilamente- cómo sacaré a todos de aquí. Tengo que decirle a Kord.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-Muy bien, Pronto, tu turno acabó. Puedes ir a dormir- el topoide ni siquiera se limitó a escucharlo, una vez que Kord dijo que se había acabado su turno, cayó cansado al suelo, quedándose dormido de una.

-¡Kord!- exclamó Trixie llegando hacia él- tienes que venir, ya sé dónde tienen a todos.

-Espera…- agarró al topoide que se encontraba a pocos metro y lo dejó dónde él estaba- quédate vigilando hasta que regrese- no esperó a que este se quejara y se fue.

-Pero…- dijo indignado.

Los dos lanzadores corrieron. Kord seguía Trixie debido a que no conocía el camino. Chocó con algunas ramas pero eso no impedía perderá de vista. Finalmente, luego de cruzar unos arbustos, Trixie paró en la orilla del río.

-Ahí están- miró para abajo y un poco a la distancia. Kord igual- están dormidos, y esas burbujas son demasiado resistentes.

-¿Cómo los sacaremos de ahí?

-No lo sé. Sé que esa criatura se alimenta de la energía de otros para estar fuerte, supongo que por eso las burbujas también están así.

-Entre más fuerte sea, la burbuja también…pero ¿Qué nos va a servir eso?

-Bueno, podremos sacarlos si la criatura queda débil. Vi que introducía sus brazos en las burbujas para sacar la energía, osea solo la tiene por un tiempo limitado, hasta no sabemos cuánto porque puede ser que ya no la necesite.

-Entonces hay que debilitarla, pero evitar que venga hacia acá a alimentarse.

-Exacto. Estoy segura de que la criatura fue al pueblo, tenemos que avisarles a los demás- y salieron corriendo de nuevo al granero.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-¡Aaaaaa!- las personas corrían de un lado a otro, tratando de no ser alcanzadas por el monstruo quien estaba atemorizando a la ciudad y atacándola. Algunos fueron atrapados y otros con suerte lograban escapar. En ese momento la Banda de Shane, sin su líder, y un grupo de lanzadores llegaron.

-Bien, ya conocen el plan, debilítenlo e impidan que salga de aquí- ordenó Trixie mientras los demás asentían y tomaban posiciones- ¡Ahora!

El sonido de disparos retumbaba la caverna, pero no tan fuerte comparado con los gritos de horror de las personas. La criatura se movía de un lado a otro no solamente tratando de atrapar víctimas, sino también para esquivar o atrapar a las babosas que eran disparadas. Pero, aun así por lo tan mareada que estaba la criatura al no poder hacer tanto, el plan estaba funcionando. Se podía ver como disminuía su tamaño debido al cansancio. Intentaba huir de nuevo pero nadie se lo permitía.

-¡Disparen!- ordenó Brodi desde el techo de un edificio. Se había unido al plan de Trixie para detener al monstruo. Así, todos dispararon cantidades de babosas poderosas, que aunque no tocaban al monstruo, lo debilitaban cuando este trataba de atraparlas todas al mismo tiempo.

-Ya casi…-Trixie descubrió a su vez que la luz de las babosas provocaba que se debilitara aún más. Pero aprovecharía en el momento exacto para acabar con todo. Una vez que la bestia con las duras penas podía mantenerse de pie- ¡disparen todas las babosas fósforos que tengan!- ordenó y todos hicieron caso. La criatura solo gruñó pero en una de esas, desapareció por completo.

-Lo logramos- susurraron sorprendidos Kord y Pronto. Todos en gran euforia se pusieron a celebrar, y vieron cómo se esparcían algunas bolas blancas directo a los cuerpos de las víctimas; poco a poco fueron recobrando la consciencia.

-¡Los demás!- exclamó Trixie- están en el agua, las burbujas podrían hundirlos- corrió sin esperar a los otros, pero era obvio que la estaban siguiendo.

Otra vez todos tuvieron que atravesar aquel sendero hacia el río. Para Trixie y Kord no se les complicó, debido a que conocían como llegar. Mientras tanto, el resto tropezaba con algo, en especial Pronto. Llegaron tan rápido como pudieron y sacaron a los lanzadores que aún yacían en las burbujas inconscientes.

-Eli, por favor despierta- habían sacado recién al Shane de la burbuja, pero este no despertaba, cosa que desesperó a Trixie.

-Tranquila, si despertará- la trató de consolar Kord.

Vieron como las luces blancas en variedad se fueron acercando hacia cada lanzador inconsciente y se adentraba, haciéndolos despertar. Por último llegó el de Eli, que de una entró. Poco a poco el Shane empezó a abrir los ojos un tanto mareado y confundido.

-¿Qué…, qué pasó?- preguntó sentándose. Todos lo abrazaron.

-¡Eli!- exclamaron sus amigos contentos.

-Está bien chicos, me están asfixiando- lo soltaron de inmediato pero Trixie no dejaba de tener las manos sobre sus hombros- ¿Qué sucedió? Solo recuerdo que había un flagelo y…- al no ver ninguna señal de la bestia, preguntó-: ¿Lo derrotaron?

-Así es- confirmó Pronto con orgullo.

-Pero la que ideó el plan enteró fue Trixie, así que ella se merece todo el crédito- dijo Kord.

-Chicos, todos trabajamos en equipo.

-Sí, pero de no ser por ti no lo hubiésemos logrado.

-Pero lo hicieron, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Trix- se levantó con ayuda de Kord y ayudó a Trixie a levantarse.

-Muchas gracias, chicos, nos salvaron- dijo Brodi viendo a toda la Banda.

-A mí no me lo agradezcas…-dijo Eli- ellos hicieron todo el esfuerzo.

-Esperamos verlos más seguido- continuó dirigiéndole una sonrisa a todos- ¿no quieren pasar aquí la noche?

-Bueno, ¿Tienen algo que hacer?- preguntó el líder de la Banda. No tuvo que escuchar respuesta cuando sintió como Pronto caía al suelo dormido. Todos rieron- entonces nos quedaremos.

Kord cogió a Pronto y lo llevó mientras este roncaba fuertemente, como si fuese a romper un record. Trixie e Eli se quedaron viendo hasta que la última persona siguiera. Una vez comprobado, fueron tomados de la mano.

-Muchas gracias, Trix. No sé qué haría sin una buena estratega como tú.

-No me lo agradezcas, no podía dejar que te lasti…digo, que los lastimaran a ustedes- un rubor creció en sus mejillas.

-Tú ideaste todo, así que mereces un buen premio- una parte de esa consistía en lo que la pelirroja se quedaría de ensueños por un gran tiempo. Mientras caminaban, Eli le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, y él también se ruborizó un poco.

FIN

Bueno, les diría mucho pero estoy con el tiempo (mañana clases xD) así que solo les pido sus reviews y en un próximo fic, les diré los Otras Maneras que tengo planeados.

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark


End file.
